Remember
by Oborochann339
Summary: One night Shunsui Kyoraku and Juushiro Ukitake remember the day the said the words 'I love you' to each other. Fluffy Drabble


**Name: **Remember  
**Paring: **Shunsui Kyoraku/Juushiro Ukitake  
**Warning's: N**ot really any....but theirs guy's kissing :)  
**Author:** Oborochann339  
I do not own Bleach :( its Kubo's. But I do own this drabble :p

**AN: **This is a drabble I did after I wrote a story about cats :3 I kinda like it! Its not my best work tho......oh well! *walks away*

* * *

"Ne, Juushiro, do you remember the day we said the words 'I love you' to each other." Shunsui said turning to his partner one night while sitting on there veranda outside there home.

"Well of course I do. How can someone forget the day they tell someone they love them." Juushiro said with a smile.

* * *

It was a hot summer day when lieutenants Ukitake Juushiro and Kyoraku Shunsui were outside the 8th squad garden talking and chatting about the interesting things that had happened to them that day. Both were laughing and having as much fun as they wanted. Shunsui and Juushiro were off duty and that rarely happened, so Shunsui decided to invite Juushiro over for lunch.

"Well now, Shunsui-san, whats this I hear that you have a girlfriend." Juushiro said as he nudged his best friends arm. Shunsui became a little flushed but smiled with a knowing look. "Well Juu-chan, its not like were dating its just that I might ask her out....maybe. If she likes me like I like her." Shunsui nudged Juushiro back.

Juushiro had gotten used to having Shunsui getting asked out and asking out girls over the years. Just because he could not have Shunsui the way he wanted Shunsui, as a lover, he would not be sad. He would wish Shunsui happiness. No matter how much it hurt.

The white haired man put on a smile and said "So who is it...do you think she likes you back."

"I dont know if she likes me back. After all she calls me a pervert, but there's no use in not trying. Its kinda easy to tell who it is because she always calls me a perv actually" And as Shunsui spoke Juushiro coughed on the sushi he was eating. The only person that would not fall for Shunsui and call him a perv was...Unohana Retsu, the lieutenant of squad 4. Who was also close friend with Juushiro. On top of that she knew that Juushiro was in fact in love with Shunsui. "H-hey are you alright" Shunsui said as he rubbed the coughing white haired mans back "here drink this, it will make it go down easier." Shunsui handed Juushiro some water and he gladly drank it down. "HA HA I knew you knew it was Retsu-san!" Shunsui began to chuckle as Juushiro looked at him strangely.

"...Im sorry it kinda went down the wrong tube." Juushiro took a minuet to think about what Shunsui said. '_What if Retsu said she liked Shunsui also....what would I do, just watch them be happy. That's not fair. I have always loved Shunsui and did everything for him and now...now...and Retsu knows I love Shunsui and thats just rude to date someone that your best friend has loved since...FOREVER!!' _Juushiro thought with a sigh_._"Do you really like Retsu-san" Juushiro suddenly said handing the now empty glass back "I mean she is sweet and all....but I dont think she likes you." Juushiro said staring at Shunsui with small eye's, hoping Shunsui would change his mind about asking Retsu out. What Shunsui saw in those eye's was not really what he expected. Sadness.

"Juushiro dont worry. I wont mind if she turns me down...whats with that look?"Shunsui said to Juushiro who was now red in the face. With anger. Now Shunsui always did everything he could when he put his mind to it. So he would do everything in his power to date Retsu. Even if Shunsui did not say this."....hey wait, is this about you liking her or something. Look I wo-"

"Shunsui of COURSE I dont like Retsu" Juushiro cut him off and stood up "how can someone like you be so, so blind. I mean...im going to tell you know that Retsu does not like you. So you should quit while your a head!" Juushiro huffed and put his hands on his hips like a woman would. Shunsui stared up and the 13th squad lieutenant, utterly speechless. This was...weird. Juushiro rarely got upset about things. But than again he could always show Shunsui any emotion without judgment.

"Juushiro....blind about what. That you like Retsu." Shunsui also stood up and put his hands on Juushiro's shoulders. "Look Juushiro, if that's how you feel than I wont go after Retsu. I mean yeah...shes hot and beautiful. But hey, your my friend and I wont go after her if you really love her."

By god...this man was stupid. Juushiro always did somewhat try and flirt with Shunsui whether it be just wrapping his arm around Shunsui's or hold each others hand for fun when they went somewhere. Just trying to hint to Shunsui that he wanted more in there relationship. Even if he was shot down. He would try. But the man he loved would never think of it more as...brotherly love maybe? Whatever the reason, it always made Juushiro mad that Shunsui never said anything like 'hey your kinda close' or 'personal space'.

By now, Juushiro was red in the face and about to do the most dumbest thing ever. "I cant take this anymore, you know that. Every time I see you with a women, I get very sad. But I never say anything because those women make you happy. Which in return made me happy. But now...now Im going to tell you that" Juushiro took a deep breath "I have been in love with you since the day we met, and I think you and me would be better together than you and Retsu whos not even in love with you. The sweet you that shows so much affection for the things he loves. The one that's sweet and says loving things to everyone and makes people smile no matter the matter. Your funny, handsome, nice, happy all the time, smart. I've been in love with you since day one. So...I-I.....um...yeah I love you." And with that Juushiro let out the breath and smiled a little. He had done something stupid but it felt good. Until he remembered Shunsui was right there. And he just told Shunsui his real feelings. Which was stupid.

Shunsui stared for a bit, pondering the mouthful that had just been said."....I-I dont understand" Shunsui took his hands off his best friends shoulders "y-y-....you love me..and...you feel that way about me...and you..like love-love or just real love?" Shunsui stood with his eye's wide open. Juushiro took in another breath and began to speak in a small voice "real love, Shunsui...always. I thought I made that clear." By now Juushiro wanted to cry. This was a real mistake.

"Thats.....the most stupidest thing I have ever herd." Juushiro eye's went wide with fear and hurt, but than he looked into Shunsui's eye's that were filled with..happiness and a little amusement. "I mean...well its stupid because you say you have been in love with me since the day we met...but....I have been in love with you since than to."

Shunsui took Juushiro's hand into his. But Jushiro was about to faint. _'Oh My.....h-he what...no that's not true he cant be in lo_-' But all thought was obliterated out of Juushiro's head, when he felt soft, soft lips upon his.

Shunsui was kissing him. Something Juushiro and Shunsui himself had always wanted to feel. The kiss was soft and not awkward at all. It was smooth and felt oh so right. Not like a hard rough kiss...but more easy going and filled with each others feelings. Something Juushiro knew Shunsui was capable of. Final after 20 seconds of the soft kiss both pulled away trying to catch there breaths. It was not like they had made out or anything, it was just so sudden to the both of them that they forgot to breath. Then they starred into each others eye's looking into each others emotions. Until finally Shunsui cleared his throat.

"Um....I though it was stupid because I guess we both fell in love with each other at first site, but never told each other. Or got a clue the other liked us. We could have spent most of our time....being with each other...! Now I feel stupid." Shunsui started to chuckle and so did Juushiro, both very happy that they had told each other there feelings finally. Than both were laughing hard. And harder and harder.

"I-I guess we can start now." Juushiro said as he wiped the tears of laughter out of his eyes.

Shunsui did the same and finally said "I guess that were going to have to make up for lost times than. If you know what I mean." Juushiro raised his eye-brows and for a couple of seconds did not know what the grin on Shunsui's face meant. Shunsui than pulled Juushiro in for more kisses and 'I love you's' And they would always remember this day as the day they said 'I love you' to each other.

* * *

By now both the captains were laughing at that memory of so long ago "I dont really think I should have gotten so mad at you for wanting to date Retsu-san tho." Juushiro smiled at his lover happily.

"I dont know what I saw in her....she's a little scary sometimes" Shunsui shuddered as he thought of Retsu's anger "but no matter what, you will always be the one I love most in the world Juushiro." Shunsui smiled at Juushiro's small blush. "Even now I can get you to blush."

"That's sweet but im not blushing." Juushiro turned his head to the side to hide the growing redness.

"I love you Juu-chan"

"And I love you Shun-san."


End file.
